Stephen Sartarelli
Stephen Sartarelli (born 1954) is an American poet and translator. Life Sartarelli was born in Youngstown, Ohio. He earned a B.A. in literature from Antioch College and an M.A. in comparative literature from New York University.Stephen Sartarelli, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Feb. 5, 2015. He has translated the Inspector Montalbano series of detective novels written by Italian writer Andrea Camilleri; these have gained considerable popularity in the U.S. and the UK.http://italian-mysteries.com/ACAap.html Sartarelli lives in France. Recognition * 2001 Raiziss/de Palchi Translation Award from The Academy of American Poets for Songbook: The Selected Poems of Umberto Saba. Publications Poetry *''Grievances, and other poems''. New York: Gnosis Press, 1989. *''In These Skies''. Jersey City, NJ: Jensen / Daniels, 1999. *''The Runaway Woods''. New York: Spuyten Duyvil, 2000. *''The Open Vault''. New York: Spuyten Duywil, 2001. Translated Poetry * Nanni Cagnone, The Book of Giving Back: A poem. New York:Edgewise Press, 1997. *Umberto Saba, Songbook: Selected poems from the Canzoniere. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1998. *Gabrielle D'Annunzio, Notturne. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 2012. *''Pier Paolo Passolini, Selected Poetry: A bilingual edition: Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2014. Novels *Francesca Durante, ''The House on Moon Lake: A novel. New York: Random House, 1986. *Gesualdo Bufalino, The Plague-Sower. Hygiene, CO: Eridanos Press, 1988. *Gianni Riota, Prince of the Clouds. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2000. *Andrea Camilleri, The Shape of Winter. New York: Viking, 2002. *Andrea Camilleri, The Terra-Cotta Dog. New York: Viking, 2002. *Andrea Camilleri, The Snack Thief. New York: Viking, 2003. *Andrea Camilleri, Voice of the Violin. New York: Viking, 2003. *Laurent Gaude, The House of Scorta (translated with Sophie Hawkes). San Franciso: McAdam / Cage, 2005. *Andrea Camilleri, Rounding the Mark. New York: Penguin, 2005. *Andrea Camilleri, The Spell of the Night. New York & London: Penguin, 2005. *Andrea Camilleri, Excursion to Tindari. New York: Penguin, 2005; London: Picador, 2006. *Andrea Camilleri, The Patience of the Spider. New York: Penguin, 2007. *Alberto Ausoni, Music in Art. Los Angeles: Getty, 2008. *Andrea Camilleri, The Paper Moon. London: Picador, 2008; London & New York: Penguin, 2008. *Andrea Camilleri, The Wings of the Sphinx. London: Picator, 2009; New York: Penguin, 2009. *Andrea Camilleri, August Heat. London: Picador, 2009; New York: Penguin, 2009. *Andrea Camilleri, The Track of Sand. London: Picador, 2010; New York: Penguin, 2010. *Andrea Camilleri, The Potter's Field. New York: Penguin, 2011. *Marco Vichi, Death in August. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2011; New York: Pegasus Books, 2012. *Andrea Camilleri, The Age of Doubt. New York: Penguin, 2012. *Marco Vichi, Death and the Olive Grove. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2012; New York: Pegasus Books, 2013. *Marco Vichi, Death in Sardinia. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 2012; New York: Pegasus, 2014. *Andrea Camilleri, The Dance of the Sea-Gull. New York: Penguin, 2013; London: Mantle, 2013. *Andrea Camilleri, Treasure Hunt. New York: Penguin, 2013; London: Picador, 2014. *Andrea Camilleri, Angelica's Smile. New York: Penguin, 2014; London: Mantle, 2014; London: Picador, 2014. *Andrea Camilleri, Hunting Season: A novel. New York: Penguin, 2014; London: Mantle, 2014. *Andrea Camilleri, The Brewer of Preston: A novel. New York: Penguin, 2014; London: Mantle, 2015. Non-fiction *Gianni Granzotto, Christopher Columbus. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1985. *Roberto Calasso, The Ruin of Kasch (translated with William Weaver). Cambridge, MA: Belknap Press of Harvard University Press, 1994. *Giorgio Bonsanti, The Basilica of St. Francis of Assisi: Glory and destruction (with photos by Ghigo Roli). New York: H.N. Abrams, 1998. *Giacomo Casanova, The Story of My Life (translated with Sophie Hawkes). New York: Penguin, 2001; London: Penguin, 2002. *Pellegrino Artusi, Science in the Kitchen, and the Art of Eating Well. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 2003. *Lucia Impelluso, Nature and Its Symbols. Los Angeles: J.P. Getty Museum, 2004. *Matilde Battesini, Symbols and Allegories in Art. Los Angeles: J.P. Getty Museum, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stephen Sartarelli, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 5, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Stephen Sartarelli profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets * * * ;Prose * ;Audio / video *Stephen Sartarelli at YouTube ;Books *Stephen Sartarelli at Goodreads *Stephen Sartarelli poems at Amazon.com *Stephen Sartarelli translations at Amazon.com *Stephen Sartarelli at New Directions Publishing Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:Italian–English translators Category:American poets Category:Antioch College alumni Category:New York University alumni Category:French–English translators Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English